Cuisinier en jupons
by Neij
Summary: Ma version du défi, sujet de Skwalala, joyeux Noël ! Sanji se transforme en fille, Ivankov s'enfuit, Zoro profite !


Réponse au défi lancée par l'autre tarée hyper-géniale-méga-citronnée, j'ai nommée Bloody-Cookie, camarade de fantasmes et autres délires dénudés.

Mon thème:

Par : _Skwalala_ (très inspirée)

Alors que l'équipage vient de se retrouver, Ivankov offre un petit cadeau à Sanji en guise d'adieu, histoire que le blond puisse découvrir sa véritable nature ^^

Vous l'aurez compris, le cuisinier, bien malgré lui, se retrouve sous l'effet du fruit des hormones, avec une apparence de femme! L'effet et heureusement temporaire, mais qui sais, un certains bretteur pourrait bien lui aussi faire pas mal de découverte sur lui même

Vous parlez si j'étais inspirée mes enfants ! Mais le résultat est en-dessous de mes espérances, pressée par le temps. Bonne lecture quand même, et joyeux Noël à tous !

* * *

><p>« PffuuUAAAH ! Enfin arrivé, après deux ans … on peut dire que je l'aurais attendu ce jour ! OH ! »<p>

L'œil gauche du jeune homme se tordit douloureusement. Deux années de repos sans une seule transformation. Deux années de repos sans une seule occasion de se transformer l'avaient ankylosé. Il rosit doucement, puis la couleur se fit plus vive. Enfin, le globe oculaire jaillit de son orbite, et des dizaines de petits cœurs passionnés vinrent seconder celui qui venait d'apparaître.

« Une FEEEEMMMME ! »

Sanji. De retour sur l'archipel Shabondy après deux ans d'entraînement. Il bavait généreusement en détaillant les jeunes femmes qui discutaient à quelques mètres de lui.

« Deux ans sans femmes. Aaaah quel bonheur de les retrouv … »

« Candy-chan ! Tu ne nous as pas dit au revoir ! » gémit Cindy dans son mouchoir, très émue par leur séparation. Mary, encore moins bien rasée qu'elle, lui passa une grosse main vernie sur la joue pour sécher ses larmes de travesti.

« Allons allons, tu n'es pas très gentil Candy-cha … »

« La ferme ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec vous ! … Merci quand même de m'avoir ramené. Et remerciez aussi Iva de ma part ! »

« Compte sur nous Candy d'amûûûûûûûûr ! »

« NE M'APPELEZ **PLUS JAMAIS** COMME CA ! **ADIEU** ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il paraît que les hommes sont tous comme ça, incapables de montrer leurs sentiments. » murmura Mary à Cindy avec un sourire complice.

Le (presque) jeune travesti leva ses yeux larmoyants vers son amie :

« Vraiment ? »

Sur ces paroles sataniques, Sanji s'enfuit cette fois définitivement. Un délice.

"Libre ! Je suis LIBRE ! Et il y a des femmes ! De VRAIES femmes ! J'en ai rêvé pendant deux années, et les voici, encore plus belles et délicates que dans mes souvenirs !"

Il s'éloigna en sautillant gaiement.

Mais sur le bateau Okama, une silhouette inquiétante sortit de l'ombre.

« Tu ne comptais tout-de-même pas partir sans me dire au revoir, n'est-ce pas, Sanji-chan ? Pas aussi facilement … »

…

« Franky ! Je vais faire les courses en ville, histoire qu'on ait de quoi tenir si on se retrouve bloqués là-dessous ! »

« T'es SUUUPER pessimiste ! Mais -AOW !- c'est okaaay ! »

Sanji fixa le cyborg quelques secondes d'un regard vide. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps avant qu'il … puisse s'habituer à son nouveau look.

« Oï Sanji ! »

« Hmm ? »

Franky souleva ses lunettes de soleil et lui envoya un sourire qui lui donnait enfin l'air humain.

« J'en ai croisé que deux ou trois pour l'instant mais une chose est sûre : à moi comme aux autres, tes plats nous ont manqués. »

Le cuisinier lui renvoya son sourire.

« Et je me suis encore amélioré. Vous n'avez pas fini de rêver. Bon, je file, à tout' ! »

Et il tourna le dos au Vogue Merry fraîchement retrouvé avec un sentiment à la fois à la fois d'apaisement et d'euphorie.

En se rendant au marché, le blond longea un petit port tranquille. Une brise marine vint soulever quelques mèches qui voletèrent un instant autour de son visage aux traits fins. Il tira une bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette, aussitôt emportée par le souffle alors qu'elle franchissait ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et respira doucement. Il était enfin serein. Dans quelques heures, il serait avec ses amis en train de voguer vers l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Comme il y a deux ans …

Des cris et des exclamations se firent soudain entendre.

« Mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! »

Il s'approcha, et constata avec satisfaction qu'une petite poissonnerie se tenait juste au bord de la mangrove, certainement fournie en poisson frais. Mais le tenancier du magasin semblait atterré, et fixait l'eau d'un air affolé.

« Pourrai-je vous acheter quelques poissons, vieil homme ? »

Le poissonnier tourna la tête vers lui.

« Euh oui bien sûr, je … mais enfin c'est terrible ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Eh bien je m'apprêtais à partir pêcher tout à l'heure, quand un jeune homme est venu me voir :

"Dis vieil homme, j'ai envie d'aller pêcher. Tu pourrais me prêter du matériel ?"

« Je lui ai alors proposé de m'accompagner en mer, ce qu'il a accepté. Mais je me souviens lui avoir dit :

"Montez dans mon bateau, là, à droite, et je vous rejoins tout de suite, le temps d'aller chercher les appâts"

« Et lorsque je reviens : CATASTROPHE ! Là où il n'y avait aucun moyen de se tromper –car mon vieux canot est un peu à mon image voyez-vous- le jeune homme était monté sur le bateau pirate à côté en partance pour l'île des Hommes-Poissons et s'y était endormi ! J'ai essayé de le prévenir, mais le navire s'est enfoncé dans les flots ! Ah, quel malheur, il doit sûrement être mort à l'heure qu'il est … »

« … dites-moi, est-ce que ça ne serait pas lui, par hasard ? » demanda le cuisinier d'un air suspicieux en lui montrant l'avis de recherche de Zoro (en prenant bien soin de cacher son nom et sa prime).

Le vieil homme paniqua un peu.

« Si, c'est bien lui ! Des cheveux verts, un haramaki, trois sabres à la ceinture et une cicatrice sur l'œil ! »

" Une cicatrice ? "

Sanji soupira.

« Alors si c'est lui, il n'est pas mort pour si peu. En plus, on sait où il va, ce qui est déjà pas mal vous savez. Bon, pour en revenir à ces poissons … Vous les pêchez vous-même c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez de beau ? »

Le poissonnier l'entraîna vers l'étal, non sans jeter de temps à autres des coups d'œil inquiets derrière lui.

Soudain il poussa un cri. « AAAHH ! »

Le cuisinier se retourna. Le vieil homme n'avait pas été le seul à crier. D'autres passants s'étaient joins à lui en voyant un bateau gigantesque surgir des eaux, semblant avoir été tranché. Il plissa le regard. Juché sur un morceau du pont, se tenait assis un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, à l'étrange chevelure verte tirée en arrière. Il arborait une cicatrice verticale sur l'œil gauche et trois piercings sur l'oreille gauche également. Une longue tunique ouverte sur un torse musclé barré d'une cicatrice lui descendait jusqu'au-dessus des chevilles et était maintenue par un haramaki vert, où pendaient trois sabres différents. Il rengainait l'un deux, comme s'il était c'était lui qui … venait de trancher le navire ?

…

« TU VEUX TE BATTRE ? »

Troisième altercation en l'espace de vingt minutes. Zoro et Sanji fêtaient dignement leurs retrouvailles. D'une certaine manière, et peut être plus qu'ils n'osaient se l'avouer, leurs disputes journalières et l'attitude provocatrice d'un rival défini leurs avaient manqués*.

Ils profitaient donc pleinement de leurs insultes, commençant par les vieux classiques avant de faire preuve d'une inventivité déconcertante, profitant de leurs nouvelles silhouettes pour se lancer dans la recherche d'injures, effrayant les passants qui s'arrêtaient carrément pour les regarder.

Leur attention fut soudainement détournée par une explosion un peu plus loin.

« MOUAHAHAHAHAAAAA ! »

Un vrai rire de brute. De loin, ils pouvaient distinguer un attroupement de pirates à la mine patibulaire très excités. Des Marines encerclaient discrètement la place.

Sanji lança, sans regarder le bretteur :

« … Je sais pas pour toi, mais quelque chose me dit que Luffy est mêlé à ça … »

Zoro lui répondit sur le même ton :

« … C'est ce que je pense aussi … »

D'un accord tacite, ils s'élancèrent vers l'autel géant autour duquel étaient rassemblés les hommes.

…

« Zoro ! Sanji ! »

Le Pacifista s'écroula au sol. Le cuisinier atterrit d'un air satisfait.

« Je l'ai abattu rapidement n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu rigoles ? C'est moi qui l'ai tranché ! »

« N'essaye pas de t'attribuer ma gloire, tête de brocolis moisie ! »

« Répète ? »

Luffy se précipita vers eux, euphorique.

« Les gars ! Vous êtes les vrais cette fois ! Je suis trop content de vous revoir ! »

Le sabreur lui décocha un sourire :

« Pareil pour nous Capitaine, mais pour l'instant, barrons-nous ! »

« Nishihihi ! »

Ce petit rire et cet immense rictus fendant le visage de Mugiwara no Luffy les rassura. Il était le même qu'il y a deux ans. Mais en beaucoup plus fort, rien qu'à voir la façon dont il s'était débarrassé de son propre Pacifista …

« Nah, Sanji ! J'ai trop hâte de remanger ta cuisine, après avoir terminé mon sac-à-dos rempli de casse-croûtes ! »

« Une sacrée croûte si tu veux mon avis. Enfin, j'ai tout prévu. »

Il entraîna le petit groupe derrière l'un des murets pour récupérer ses courses. L'épéiste ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer une pique :

« Ce que t'es mignon avec tes ballons … tu veux un bonbon peut être ? »

Le blond réagit aussitôt.

« Eh le balafré, rappelle-moi qui a besoin des ballons pour me retrouver dans la foule parce qu'il n'est même pas capable de distinguer sa droite de sa gauche ? »

« Tais-toi, n°7 ! »

« QUOOIII ? »

Luffy éclata de rire. « Dis Sanji, il t'a manqué Zoro, hein ? T'as fait quoi pendant deux ans ? »

Le cuisinier rougit violemment. Par colère ou par gêne peut être. Quoiqu'il en soit, sa voix trembla un instant alors qu'il sifflait entre ses dents :

« J'ai subi L'ENFER. »

Zoro avait remarqué depuis un moment la haute silhouette encapuchonnée qui les suivait dans la foule. Le Cook ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu, emporté par je ne sais quel sentiment exubérant, et Luffy vivait sa vie d'imbécile heureux insouciant.

Pourtant, l'ombre se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Bientôt, elle se tint derrière eux. Mais de là à savoir quelles étaient ses intentions …

Lorsque le Love-Cook rugit qu'il avait vécu l'Enfer, la créature sembla s'agiter, et, avant que le bretteur n'ait pu comprendre la nature de l'attaque, deux fines mains gantées jaillirent de sa cape et agrippèrent les côtes du blond.

« Mais que … » fut l'exclamation que tous poussèrent à la vue des doigts **s'enfonçant** véritablement dans la poitrine pourtant couverte d'une chemise et d'une veste.

Sanji poussa un cri de surprise, et soudain, comprit. Il eut un frisson, avant de se retourner rageusement vers son agresseur dont il avait deviné l'identité. Mais il ne put capter qu'un sourire enduit de mauve, et la silhouette s'évanouit dans la foule.

« C'était … une femme ? » demanda Zoro, toujours la main au fourreau.

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais elle me rappelle quelque chose » lâcha Luffy en se grattant la tête.

« Il me paiera ça cette espèce de … »

Mais la voix qui aurait dût être celle de Sanji était soudain plus aiguë et plus douce. Le brun et le vert tournèrent lentement la tête vers le cuisinier, derrière eux …

Pour y trouver non pas un jeune homme ivre de rage mais une jeune fille courroucée.

Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, Luffy l'appela : « S … Sanji ? »

La jeune inconnue (?) fronça son seul sourcil visible, délicatement enroulée à son extrémité intérieure.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je … »

Elle pâlit soudain.

« Oh non pitié, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ça … »

En tremblant, elle baissa ses beaux yeux sombres vers son corps. Et elle cria.

Luffy la pointa du doigt.

« Attends une seconde, j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part … y'a qu'une personne qui peut transformer un garçon en fille … »

Il se tapa le front en souriant « Ivankov ! »

« NE PRONONCE PLUS JAMAIS CE NOM DEVANT MOI AVEC CET AIR REJOUI ! »

« Mais pourquoi il t'aurait changé en fille comme ça, vous vous connaissez pas ! »

Avant que Sanji-fille puisse répondre avec force rougissements, Zoro l'interrompit et interrogea son capitaine, effaré

« Tu veux dire que cette nana … c'est le Cook ? »

Luffy hocha la tête en gloussant.

« Et c'est qui Ivankov ? C'est pas le travelo avec lequel tu attaqué Marineford ? »

« Si ! Il a un fruit du démon trop fort qui utilise les zo … les zôrmones qu'il disait ! »

Le sabreur demeurait abasourdi en fixant les nouvelles formes du cuisinier, changé en seulement quelques secondes en une jolie jeune femme aux fins cheveux blonds, aux longs cils bordant des yeux noirs-bleutés, à la bouche petite et pulpeuse, à la mine désespérée, flottant dans sa chemise de luxe et sa veste sur-mesure.

« Ah bah là … MERDE. »

« Tu l'as dit Marimo. Pour une fois tu as les mots justes. Je suis dans la MERDE ! »

L'épéiste n'osa même pas s'indigner. C'est que les phrases prenaient un autre sens dans la bouche de cette inconnue, qui le troublait par ses airs de ressemblance avec le Cook. Ce sourcil, ces cheveux, et cette expression, c'étaient les mêmes au féminin. Il n'arrivait pas à le réaliser, bien qu'il ait des belles preuves sous les yeux.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » demanda Luffy, soudain embêté (peut être venait-il de saisir la proportion dramatique de la situation).

Sanji ferma les yeux quelques secondes en respirant un grand coup pour se calmer, puis proposa une solution :

« Pour l'instant, avec la Marine aux trousses, mieux vaut filer, on avisera une fois en sécurité. Les effets des hormones ne devraient pas être permanents de toute façon, Iva n'a pas dosé pour une transformation définitive. C'est "juste" une blague … »

« D'accord ! »

Ils saisirent les courses éparpillées, et ils se mirent à courir pour rejoindre le navire.

« Iva ? » répéta Zoro d'un air blasé à la jeune fille.

Elle rougit « Urusei, Baka-Marimo ! »

Ce fut au bretteur de rougir. NON, elle n'était pas "craquante". Non. On se concentre sur la course. Un deux, un deux, un …

L'arrivée sur le Sunny ne prit pas la même tournure que celle espérée par Sanji. En effet, en apercevant Zoro et Luffy, tous ses nakamas bondirent de joie. Mais lorsqu'ils le virent, tous froncèrent les sourcils. Comme elle (il va falloir s'habituer à parler de Sanji au féminin mes amis) était assise à côté du bretteur, ils crurent d'abord à une petite amie.

Maladroitement, Usopp taquina l'épéiste sur sa "charmante" compagnie. Mais les cris de l'un et de l'autre le déconcertèrent.

« Ben alors c'est qui ? » demanda Chopper tout perdu.

« Je suis … » commença Sanji d'un air abattu.

Mais les canons de la Marine ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de continuer.

…

Chaque minute enfonçait un peu plus le Sunny sous la mer, de mètre en mètre.

« SANJIII ? »

La concernée baissa la tête, humiliée.

De leur côté, les mugiwaras laissaient libre cours à leur stupeur :

« On a tous beaucoup changé, mais de là à devenir une fille ! »

« C'est une évolution après avoir surentraîné ses jambes ? »

« C'est quoi ce sourcil ? »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Est-ce que c'est toujours un pervers ? »

« Tu peux me servir à boire ? »

« Allons allons, calmons-nous. Vous importunez Sanji-san. »

La blonde (puisque c'est ainsi) leva des yeux reconnaissants vers Brook. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle et se pencha.

« Sanji-san, puisque les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« … Oui ? »

« Pourrai-je voir votre petite culot… »

« DEGAGE DE LA SALE SQUELETTE LUBRIQUE ! »

Elle fulminait. Se faire demander à voir les sous-vêtements par Brook était une façon de l'achever. Une main se posa sur son épaule. C'était Robin.

« Cook-san, même si nous ne savons pas pour le moment comment te rendre ton véritable aspect, il nous faut régler un problème prioritaire. »

« Quel problème Robin-chan ? » se trémoussa Sanji, femme de corps mais toujours homme de cœur (je vous laisse vous faire l'image d'une fille qui se trémousse devant Robin, se référer aux Amazones devant Hancock).

Les deux femmes furent parfaitement synchro.

« Tes vêtements. »

Sanji jeta un œil à sa tenue. Si elle flottait dans sa chemise, sa poitrine en revanche était à l'étroit, et son pantalon menaçait de céder sous ses jolies hanches. Elle retint un frisson, c'est vrai qu'elle était indécente.

Elle suivit donc en silence les deux femmes de l'équipage.

Zoro l'observait rentrer en silence. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne pouvait ignorer cette boule dans son ventre.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et s'assoupit.

…

« Oï Marimo, dégage du chemin. »

Zoro ouvrit son œil unique.

« Cook ? »

« Lui-même. »

Mais la voix n'était pas celle du cuistot. Il se redressa vers la personne qui le surplombait.

Une plantureuse jeune fille blonde vêtue d'une robe courte affichait une mine boudeuse.

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? »

Son expression avait beau être semblable à celle qu'affichait continuellement Perona, celle que portait cette fille était bien plus attachante … enfin non, pas attachante ! Quelque chose coinçait. Peut être le sourcil ?

Le voyant la fixer d'un air concentré, la jeune femme qu'était devenu Sanji se méprit et rougit :

« Non, c'est pas du tout ce que tu penses ! Mais comme je n'avais pas de vêtement de … de fille, Nami-san et Robin-chan m'ont passé certains de leurs habits ! Je ne pouvais pas refuser, même si je dois t'avouer que je me serais bien passé d'essayer la moitié de leur garde-robe, et leurs chaussures et aussi leurs sous-v… Bref ! J'ai choisi celle-ci parce que c'était la plus ample et … »

Zoro s'attarda alors sur ladite robe sans chercher à écouter davantage. D'abord rose pâle, elle était serrée sous la poitrine qu'elle soutenait, et se fermait sur le décolleté sage par trois boutons de nacre. Des manches à ballons couvraient les épaules, et étaient regroupées par un lacet bleu, rappelant la bordure du décolleté. La partie inférieure descendait jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse, et était effectivement assez ample pour cacher la taille et les hanches de la cuisinière. La découpe de la jupe rappelait une dentelle très simple, qui se soulevait légèrement lors de mouvements trop brusques. Ses pieds enfin étaient chaussés de ballerines, roses également, à talon chinois de 5 centimètres environ.

Le bretteur était abasourdi. Si les sourcils n'étaient pas là pour rappeler l'identité de la personne face à lui, il serait persuadé d'avoir affaire à une jolie colérique, pas le moins du monde au cuistot. Cette pensée l'amena à songer au cuisinier revenu à la normale dans la même tenue. Il porta la main à son visage pour prévenir un écoulement de sang impromptu.

« Zoro ? »

L'épéiste déglutit et se retourna.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Sanji. Même le Marimo se comportait différemment.

« Je me demandais juste : ta sale face, qui c'est qui te l'a arrangée, que j'aille lui payer un coup à boire ? »

« QUOII ? »

Le sabreur bondit sur ses pieds sous l'insulte, dégainant un sabre.

« Ose me le répéter. Cette cicatrice, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Œil-de-Faucon qui me la faite. Je l'ai reçue dans un combat que tu n'aurais jamais pu supporter. Alors à ta place je la mettrais en veilleuse, Baka-cook ! »

« Pfuh, je suis très impressionné. Mais ne t'avise surtout pas de penser que t'as été le seul à trimer pendant deux ans. Mon entraînement était immensément éprouvant. Tu n'es même pas capable d'entreprendre le quart de ce que j'ai pu faire en une journée, avec ta tête moussue ! »

« A ta place je la ramènerais pas trop. C'est pas en robe que tu vas m'intimider. »

« Ah oui ? Je vois pas de différence avec ta robe verte et tes boucles d'oreille. »

« Tu cherches la bagarre ? »

« T'as tout compris. »

« O.K. »

Et la bagarre éclata. Sans autre gagnant que le poing de Nami, toujours plus performant.

« Vous la fermez les amoureux ? »

Ils prirent l'air offensé.

« Amoureux ? »

Elle plaqua la main à sa bouche, surprise elle-même :

« Oups ! Mais franchement, le fait que Sanji soit une fille renforce … euh je veux dire, me donne vraiment l'impression d'un vieux couple.* »

Le regard de la blonde s'assombrit. Il, enfin elle, touchait le fond. Maintenant, on lui donnait l'air de batifoler avec le Marimo. Pourtant il était bien le seul qui ne fasse pas de différence avec avant. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il espérait que son état ne durerai pas aussi longtemps que ce que lui avait raconté les Okamas.

Chopper s'avança en trottinant vers lui.

« Sanji, je peux te voir ? C'est au sujet de ta transformation. »

Une lumière se fit. Mais oui ! Chopper était médecin ! Il trouverait bien un médicament pour …

« Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne peux rien te promettre, ce sera une expérience. La nature garde des mystères, on ne peut pas tout contrôler, mais on peut toujours essayer. »

« … Merci de me rassurer Chopper. »

« Enfin bref. Tu m'as dit que la personne qui t'as transformé possédait le fruit des hormones n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'elle ne t'en a pas transmis assez pour que tu deviennes une femme définitivement ? »

« Oui, une petite blague, avec un humour qui lui est propre … » grinça-t-il.

Le petit renne reprit :

« Je pourrais donc accélérer ton retour à la normale par la prise d'autres hormones en pilules. Mais je ne sais pas quels effets secondaires tu pourrais alors subir. Vomissements, maux de tête, je ne saurais pas te dire, les détenteurs de fruits du démon sont des exceptions à la science rationnelle. Tu acceptes néanmoins ? »

Sanji soupira.

« Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Je vais tenter le coup. »

L'équipage le regarda gravement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment réalisé quelle pouvait être la souffrance que pouvait ressentir leur cuisinier, tout à leur émerveillement des profondeurs.

C'est qu'ils envisageaient plutôt le côté comique voyez-vous. On aime rire chez les Mugiwaras.

« Sanji, pardon … mais ta situation est vraiment trop marrante ! » lâcha Usopp, plié en deux.

« C'est ça, marre toi, Long Pif ! »

On eut alors le loisir de constater qu'un Sanji-fille est tout aussi efficace en matière de coup de pieds qu'un Sanji-garçon. Et, note aux fans de Brook, la Sanji-fille avait pris soin de revêtir un short par-dessus son sous-vêtement, qui demeura ainsi inconnu, au plus grand regret des amateurs.

Chopper revint avec un petit bocal rempli de pilules de couleurs bleues (parce que c'est un garçon, bleu pour les garçons et rose pour les filles bien sûr !).

« Tu es bien sûr de … »

« Evidemment que je suis sûr ! Or de question de subir ça plus longtemps ! J'ai été trop naïf de penser que vous puissiez me comprendre ! »

Zoro, qui s'était allongé un moment, lui offrit un large sourire :

« Oï Cook ! On dit "naïve" maintenant ! »

« TOI JE VAIS … »

« Dis Sanji, si tu veux prendre ton médicament, c'est maintenant. »

Elle s'empourpra et se retourna vers Chopper.

« Désolé … je le prends je le prends. »

D'une main tremblante, elle saisit une des pilules entre deux doigts.

Zoro s'en voulut de suivre avec attention le trajet jusqu'à ses lèvres.

…

« Oï Luffy, tu te réveilles ? »

Lentement le brun s'éveilla. Il vit alors Usopp, penché sur lui. Il se redressa, soulagé.

« Usopp ! Chopper ! Et … Sanji ? »

En effet, le blond avait recouvré sa masculinité.

« M … mais ça y est, tu es revenu à la normale ? »

Le cuisinier lui sourit :

« Eh oui. Il faut croire que la dose d'hormones a suffit, un vrai coup de chance. »

« Et les autres ? »

« On a malheureusement été séparés. En fait … »

La suite, vous la connaissez. Arrangeons juste la fin, si vous le voulez bien.

**AINSI :**

Luffy étendit le bras et se tourna vers ses nakamas :

« En route vous tous ! On est repartis direction Le Nouveau Monde ! »

« Youhouuuuu ! »

« SUUPER ! »

Il ajouta :

« Trinquons ! »

Tout de suite, Zoro et Usopp s'animèrent :

« OUAAAIIIS ! »

Nami leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

« Quelle bande d'ivrognes … »

« On s'en fout ! Trinquons à nos retrouvailles ! »

Tous les Mugiwaras levèrent leurs chopes en hurlant : « KAMPAIIII ! »

Chopper jeta un œil à l'ombre vague dans le coin, et leva sa chope timidement (chope, Chopper … bref) :

« Et aussi à Sanji, et à sa prochaine guérison, n'est-ce pas Sanji ? »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut le regard de la mort envoyé par la jolie blonde effondré au pied du grand mât.

« Allez râle pas blondinette. » lâcha Zoro en s'affalant à ses côtés et en lui tendant une chope « Bois avec nous ! »

« On t'avais bien dit que les effets seraient pas contrôlables ! »

« Ouais Sanji, pleure pas ! »

« Oui, viens avec nous Sanji-kun ! »

L'œil de Sanji s'humidifia un peu plus.

« Les gars … merciiii ! »

Et tout le monde leva à nouveau sa chope en l'air :

« A NOS RETROUVAILLES ! »

…

La fête se termina dans les environs de cinq heures du matin. Les corps de Mugiwaras ivres, endormis, ou les deux, jonchaient le sol du navire. D'un pas maladroit, Sanji se redressa le plus silencieusement possible.

Essayant de n'écraser personne au passage, malgré ses hauts talons trop petits pour lui, il tenta d'atteindre les cabines pour se changer. Hélas (enfin c'est lui qui le dit), il trébucha sur le bras de Zoro et s'étala de tout son long.

Le bretteur grogna en clignant des yeux. Il avait été le premier à s'endormir mais il avait encore envie de pioncer ! Il aperçut une touffe blonde. En plus c'était le Cook ! Il allait comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas de ségrégation sexiste : quiconque le réveillait en subissait les conséquences !

Seulement, à l'écoute de ses jurons, le blondinet (redevenu un homme apparemment, qu'est-ce que c'est bizarre les zôrmones) n'avait pas vraiment souhaité se retrouver là. Il s'était mangé par terre ? Trop fort ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'humilier proprement, Sanji se releva.

Se releva.

Se releva.

Zoro était donc en plein bug. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça aussi. Il n'avait pas l'esprit tordu à ce point. Mais il pouvait profiter du spectacle.

Figurez-vous un joli petit blondinet rougissant habillé d'une robe rose, éclairé par les lumières rougeoyantes de l'aube pointant à l'horizon, à califourchon sur vous.

Le bretteur attrapa Sanji, le jeta sur son épaule et rentra dans la cabine accueillir dignement le retour à la normale de son cuisinier préféré, que, décidemment, il adorait tel qu'il était.

ILS SE MARIÈRENT ET EURENT BEAUCOUP D'ENFANTS.

OU PAS.

FIN

* * *

><p>Et foilà ! Reviews de Noël ? Please ? Il faut être généreux avec les nécessiteux ...<p>

* : (Ma thèse est la suivante : ils prétendent se détester mais dès qu'ils se disputent, il ne faut surtout pas les déranger … ils sont dans leur monde … fufufu, ma thèse est donc celle du vieux couple)


End file.
